The Field of Friendship
by Kypriotha
Summary: Neal does something nice for Kel. Because friendship. Written for Fief Goldenlake's Friendship Week challenge.


On their last trip to Giantkiller to report to Lord Wyldon, there had been a lull in the skirmishes with the Scanrans. Groups of knights and soldiers had come to the fort to re-group, re-supply – and have a bit of break.

Some of the more enterprising ones had set up a mini tournament. Sword fighting, hand to hand combat, staff displays and jousting was going on in all corners of the fort. Neal watched Kel look surreptitiously at everything out of the corner of her eyes as they made their way to the Stump's office, knowing she was wanting to join in – and knowing that she knew she couldn't. They were there for a job and duty came first. Still, he didn't think he had imagined the wistful look on her face the whole ride back to New Hope.

Kel loved training with their refugees, loved teaching and learning new techniques. She even loved spending time with them doing menial chores – something Neal couldn't for the life of him fathom. But – and this was a "but" she would never admit to herself – there was a part of her that still, even after their little Scanran adventure, missed the activities and duties of other active knights that they simply didn't have in their little town.

Neal, on the other hand, didn't miss any of that (though he did miss spending time with Yuki). Even if he didn't like latrine duty or ploughing, he was much happier spending time with their refugees and villagers than other knights and nobles. Saefas and Fanche were always up for a debate (well, it was doubtful whether Saefas ever got worked up enough to term it "debating", but it was a good chat nonetheless) and he liked the no-nonsense approach of the soldiers, former convicts and northern woodsmen. But he knew Kel missed it – and Neal didn't like anything that had the chance of making Kel even slightly unhappy.

So Neal got Saefas and Fanche and Merric and Tobe and Master Terrec and Sergeant Jacut together and they _plotted_.

#^&

When Kel came back from an outside patrol a week later, she was surprised to see that the main square of New Hope turned into a tournament field. She was even more surprised to see some extra familiar faces from the King's Own engaging with residents of New Hope in sword fighting and other forms of combat. When she saw Tobe lead over Peachblossom in full tilting equipment, followed closely by Neal and his horse in the same, she was so surprised it actually showed on her face. Neal silently and gleefully congratulated himself on cracking her Yamani Lump exterior, before stopping in front of her and saluting his commanding officer properly.

"Lady Keladry."

Kel looked at him with confusion still on her face. She indicated the tournament field. "What is all this?"

"A tournament, Lady Knight. I believe you are familiar with the concept?"

Kel glared at him. "Yes, Sir Nealan, I am indeed familiar with the concept. I meant, what is it doing in my town and why wasn't I informed of it?"

"He wanted it to be a surprise for you," piped up Tobe. "He said it would be fun."

"The surprise or the tournament?" Kel asked wryly.

Tobe shrugged. "Both, I think."

Kel turned back to Neal, who was now grinning cheerfully. "Come on, oh Commander of mine. You know you've been itching to get back on that monster of yours and whack people with sticks. And so, we made you a whole tournament." He gestured grandly at the field, then surveyed the combatants on the field. "Well…not just you. We thought it would be good for the soldiers and villagers too."

"But…" Kel gestured to his horse and attire. "You hate tournaments and jousting and all that. And you're really going to ride?"

"Oh don't worry your Ladyship, I'm just part of the warm up act." Neal pointed to the temporary stands, where the figures of Lords Raoul and Wyldon were clearly visible amongst the villagers and soldiers.

"We thought the people of New Hope deserved some fun too," Neal said wickedly.

Kel levelled him with her best intimidating commander's look. "You will pay for that."

Neal clapped her on the back and turned towards the marshalling area, where Kel spotted Owen all kitted up and ready to joust. "Of course. What else are friends for?"


End file.
